Acrobatic and mock emergency maneuvers place undue stress on the pneumatic gyroscopes within aircraft instrumentation. Most of the time, the gyroscopes in aircraft instrumentation are unaccustomed to withstanding routine acrobatic and mock emergency maneuvers. Because extremes in pitch and roll can damage the flight instruments"" gimbals and bearings, common practice has been to disconnect the instrumentation""s driver source prior to flight. This practice makes it impossible to return to instrument flight should nighttime or inclement weather arise prior to landing. Further, opening the instrument air system may allow airborne contaminants to harm the delicate gyroscopic instruments. Another common practice during testing and training procedures has been to simulate instrument failure, through simulated instrument conditions, by visual obstruction of the instruments. This common practice is unrealistic.
Prior attempts to lock or cage the gyroscopes still fail to prevent the excessive stress and wear on the gyroscopes"" gimbals and bearings. In these attempts, mechanical devices are used to hold the gyroscopes rigid, which will not prevent damage to the gyroscopes"" gimbals and bearings during acrobatic and mock emergency maneuvers.
In the non-analogous field of oil and gas, back pressure by employing a diverter. In the non-analogous field of physical chemistry, directed at minimizing turbulence back pressure has been diverted without changing the back pressure or primary flow. But such instruments cannot fit within the standard airplane instrument panel.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device, system, and method for disengagement of the instruments in a convenient manner that will, at the same time, protect the instruments.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a unique configuration and application for a valve is provided. According to this aspect of the invention, a low-pressure valve functions over a wide range of temperature, and selectively interrupts the driver source directed to the pneumatic-gyroscopic flight instruments. The stress that instrument air sources endure is limited by preventing spikes in and maintaining the pneumatic flow, and thus, the back pressure. The valve is lightweight, easily installed, and designed to fit within a standard hole of a small airplane instrument panel. Further, the valve interfaces with existing air and vacuum sources and other equipment within the airplane. This aspect of the present invention permits acrobatic maneuvers without disconnecting the driver source prior to flight. Moreover, the present aspect enables a remarkably rapid return to instrument flight, which safety alone warrants in the event of inclement weather or nighttime.
According to another aspect of the invention, a realistic simulation of instrument failure conditions during testing and training procedures is provided. Because, in this aspect, the present invention can prevent pneumatic flow to the instrument, the instrument becomes non-operational, and thereby, mimics an in-flight instrument failure condition. But the ability to return to instrument flight ensures that safety is coupled to realism in producing the simulated instrument failure.
In a more specific aspect of the invention, a valve is provided for protecting a pneumatic-gyroscopic aircraft instrument. The valve comprises a body, a seat having a selective interrupter and an arm. The arm connects to a first end of the selective interrupter. The selective interrupter is positioned inside the body, wherein the selective interrupter can rotate therein. The valve further comprises a flow arrangement between the selective interrupter and the body. Further, a bonnet connects to the body and the bonnet is in contact with the first end of the body. An actuator connects to the arm, and the arm extends through a hole in the bonnet.
In a further aspect of the invention, a system is provided for protecting a pneumatic-gyroscopic aircraft instrument, and a driver source drives the instrument. The system comprises a means for allowing a pneumatic flow to the instrument during flight, and a means for selectively redirecting, without interrupting, the pneumatic flow to the instrument.
In another aspect of the invention, a method is disclosed for protecting a pneumatic-gyroscopic aircraft instrument, wherein a driver source drives the instrument. The method comprises allowing a pneumatic flow to the instrument during flight, and then, selectively redirecting, without interrupting, the pneumatic flow to the instrument.